Talk:Open Source Rule Set
Bad mouthing HCR Brick Thrower, NWNWiki should contain facts. It's not appropriate to include personal opinions in articles unless you state them as such. For example, "The Wiki Rules were created in response to the poor code management of HCR." My preference would be to leave out such inflammatory statements altogether; but, at the least, it needs to be changed to: "The Wiki Rules were created because some people think HCR code was poorly managed." You're welcome to bad mouth HCR on your user page, but NWNWiki articles are not the place for it. -- Austicke 05:40, 30 Oct 2005 (PST) *You are right. I did a recent rewrite of the page and some of my offline material I brought in was old. I am endeavoring to properly remove it and have another rewrite in the works and will be purging it. Please excuse my prejudice. My apologies. Thanks for your vigilance! --Brick Thrower 09:34, 30 Oct 2005 (PST) *Page has been revised and updated. --Brick Thrower 11:35, 31 Oct 2005 (PST) OSRS Script naming Noted the work done on scripts insofar as setting up standardized naming for them. Well done! However, some of the "function" type scripts such as the one that determines if a target is diseased, for example, would better be place in one big include script instead of a bunch of little single-function scripts running around. To that end, I'd recommend listing a single include script called OSRS Functions or something, and then sub-contract the individual functions like GetIsDiseased under that Subcategory. JMHO. Klingon Mage 16:29, 26 December 2005 (PST) *The function type scripts use a function called StartingConditional() and they can only be used in the pre-conditional tab of a conversation node. Those have to exist at one script per function. However, you will see in their implementation that the script will just call a function in the include script OSRS_INC! Right now most of the work will be in this one include file, and all the other scripts just hook the two together. OSRS_INC will be the last file I post, because it will have most of the meat, and also it is still changing. Feel free to change the function names now if you want. Thanks for the kind words. // Brick Thrower 20:11, 29 December 2005 (PST) Philosophy statement Looking over the list of philosophy statements, I found some I don't understand: :;All OSRS rights are granted to all recipients of the OSRS. : What exactly are "OSRS rights"? (I'm pretty sure they are not the rights possessed by the rule set.) Is this supposed to be "rights to OSRS"? :;OSRS assumes that it is more desirable to module designers who wish to use a "generic" solution approved by "most" people "most" of the time, and arrive at a public consensus. : This is more desirable than what? :;A single file that summarizes a package submission in the form of one large comment should also be part of a submission. This documentation will be the initial posting of an OSRS feature on NWNWiki. : Why does there need to be a file consisting solely of a comment? Shouldn't comments sit alongside the code/scripts? Shouldn't the documentation be part of the script's article so it will be read by those who read neither scripts nor the comments therein? I clarified the other statements to the best of my understanding, but these three I do not grasp well enough to edit. --The Krit 02:34, 7 May 2008 (UTC)